


Fate's Coin Toss

by amoureux_des_livres



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF!Reader, Cliff hangers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I have not yet decided the rating, I have not yet decided who to ship the reader with, I'm still thinking on it, Romance, Slow Burn, for now it is general audiences, smut? maybe in later chapters, this will probably turn out to be a Loki/Reader, wicked plot twists, with minimal violence later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoureux_des_livres/pseuds/amoureux_des_livres
Summary: In the beginning there was nothing? Or maybe there was something. It was hard to describe for it was neither good nor bad, light nor dark, nothing and everything. It was a set of extremes wrapped into one not black or white maybe it was gray.<><><><><><><><><><><>Or my attempt at what the beginning of creation would have been like with a sassy bad ass reader and the Avengers. Does it get any better?Sorry, I suck at summaries





	1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

Chapter 1: The Awakening

In the beginning there was nothing? Or maybe there was something. It was hard to describe for it was neither good nor bad, light nor dark, nothing and everything. It was a set of extremes wrapped into one not black or white maybe it was gray. The point where the two met. As if a decision couldn’t be made, so it wasn’t. It left it up to you to decide. It was up to you to choose the path, to choose whether to go left or right. So just like whenever somebody was posed with a major decision, you chose to make the obvious one… take a nap.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
It watched the girl. The girl who never belonged but was always present anyway. The girl who people knew and didn’t know at the same time. The girl who was used but not needed simultaneously. She was scorned and praised. Not accepted by anyone for they never knew her worth. Such treatment would eventually do something to a person turning them into something else. Something no longer human. Something mother nature could not allow. For the girl was everything and nothing, somebody and nobody, light and dark. The mother created this abyss for her. The girl was an anomaly. An anomaly and abomination the world couldn’t take. The world was not ready, so it tossed her away. She was balance. The mother feared for something so pure and debased would not remain that way forever. Everything that was once balanced would have it scales tipped eventually. One of the two would win out and the “girl” would have to choose. Out of fear she was cast away. Would that solve anything? Her fate was chosen for her.She was essentially tossed into her own despair, but her story wasn’t over.

<><><><><<><><><><><><><><><><<><><><><><><><><<><>  
A less determined being would have chosen a side by now. An even lesser person would have chosen the left side. The left side that holds great significance even in the bible. In Matthew 25:33 says, “He will put the sheep on his right and the goats on his left.” Now she wouldn’t consider herself pious, but she had read the book so many held with high esteem. The right side. The side of those who fell into temptation. The side of evil. Having spent millenia here you had gathered a better understanding there is no light and dark. There is no black and white. There is no good and evil. The girl in good conscience couldn’t even say that there was a medium where the two met. There was just a point after searching that you begin to realise that there never could be. Humans have this urge to always find a solution. They always want an answer, but the truth is there is no gray. It’s just a point of understanding. It’s accepting the fact there is no solution and no balance only nothing. The two cancel out. It’s what mother nature failed to realise when it locked her away, but she couldn’t find in her to be angry. That’s why she didn’t choose to go to the left or the right. She just stayed and sat staring at the two paths laid out before her. She couldn’t find it in her self to walk one. Then she had a revelation, and that’s when the creature came to her.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>


	2. Chapter 2: The Serpent

Chapter 2: The Basilisk

He watched her, studied her each night or whatever time it was that she went to sleep. A quiet observer if you will. He had been here for many millennia. Biding his time and just waiting. He was nothing if not patient.  
Then the girl came. Dropped off as nothing more than garbage the same as he. He didn’t know who she was, or where she had come from. What could something so small and delicate do to end up in a place like this? End up in a hell where nothing can be done. Where you pray for death. Something much worse than some wolf lurked in this forest. Creatures of mass destruction resided here. It was only a matter of time before something would maul her.

<><><><><><><>

It must have been a couple of months. The concept of time was not a luxury afforded in a place like this. The first few days she wept. Not a sound of pain or despair but one of longing like a baby bird who fell out of its nest and wanted to know how to fly. It was one of confusion. He considered going to her but no.

<><><><><><>

The girl no longer wept. No matter how loud she cried out no one would hear her. She was all alone.

 

There was nothing here. Why was she even crying out? For who? If there was someone here did she really want them to come to her? What comfort could they possibly offer   
her? This was a place of darkness.

 

A sea of nothing.

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

She stopped calling out the next day. She was not a little babe in need of its mother’s milk. She didn’t need nor want any rescuing. The creature watched as the girl’s resolve hardened, as she grew to accept the situation. As she finally came to reality. This place and her will become very well acquainted whether she liked it or not, but that didn’t mean that this would be her home. A home was a place of care and safety. Home is where the heart is. Home is a part of you. She would never want something so bare, so empty, and so cold to be considered her home. When she finds a home, she wants to be at peace. She wants to have a family. How can your heart belong somewhere without there being someone. She just needed someone to listen. The reality was that this forest’s trees could hear you, but you wouldn’t want them answering your call.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

The girl became lost in her musings. It was bound to happen. There was not much one could do when left by one’s self with no sort of entertainment to keep busy. It was either muse or go insane. Insanity. A result of caused by situation and circumstance. When you wrap yourself up in all off your choices into a little cocoon. It’s being tired. More than physical exhaustion. What more could she do? For all she knew there was no cure. Sleep sounded nice. All of her emotions running rampant took a toll. It was a cycle of thinking and then sleeping. Trying to find an escape in her dreams.

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Sleep began to prove itself to be very uneventful. After the dreams stopped coming, her brain too tired and preoccupied with nothing to give her a brief respite from this place, this hell. Ha. What a funny thing. When one pictures hell, their own personal hell, there was more to do. There was more… going on. Here there were no screams, no sounds of life, the sound of silence even evaded her. There was nothing here! It was so goddamn frustrating, but she continued to ignore it giving in and slowly fading into the shadows. And yet desolate wasn’t a word she would use to describe this place it just didn’t---didn’t fit. There was an environment here; she had surroundings. The place was bare as if it had been stripped of something. It was barren in a sense, as if lacking something. Just lacking life. Life not life as in being alive but as in feeling. It was a place bare of emotion. She hasn’t eaten since she got here, but she wasn’t hungry and has not lost any weight. She’s had no human interaction or interaction of any kind for that matter for god knows how long, yet she did not feel lonely. She has slept plenty, but she had never felt tired. This place was strange shrouded in mystery. She could not yet decide if it was the kind she should be curious about. So even though sleep had stopped offering her reprieve forever go; she could think of no better thing to do than just…

Sleep.

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Sound. Sound like a cool stream running down rocks covered in algae. Sound like the dragging of a finger running through the condensation of a cold,wet window in the rain. The sound of nails running down tree bark. It all sent a shiver down her spine. The sound of being wrapped in darkness like someone calling her home. It was numb and cold but so warm and soft at the same time. It was darkness laying her to sleep and putting her mind at rest. It was loneliness embodied in pitch black. But at the same time it was the feeling of not being alone. Something she had not felt in a long time, companionship, so she let herself get swept away.

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Sight. It was like seeing for the first time. It was truly seeing for the first time. It was too bright. It looked like too much. Spots and flashing and blinking. There was just too much going on at one time. It looked like the clinical lights in a doctor’s office that do nothing off but set off feelings of anxiety. It looked like the snow had been taken from the highest mountain peaks and shoved into her eyes. It was the light waking her up in the morning and forcing her to see. It was light forcing her to look and to stare unblinkingly just so that she may see that she was all alone. It was pure pain embodied in clear white light, and all she could think right now was that she missed the sound. She missed the dark bringing her sense of calm. It gave her blissful ignorance. She missed not being alone. Now it was all too clear. She was left standing stark naked and bare, and she could now finally see… 

See she was all alone.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Touch. Feeling. It was everywhere. What an overwhelming sense. Things may be rough or smooth, bumpy and scaly, wet and cold, dry and warm, slimy or concrete. So much can be gathered from a touch. Not just the way things feel, but the thoughts behind a gesture such as a pat on the back or the press of lips on a cheek. These gestures mean something. Simply clasping hands with someone is seen as platonic but twining your fingers together with another is seen as something so much more intimate. The only touch to be found here was cold and light. Almost like a feather that has been dipped in ice creeping down your back. A vine covered in frost being wrapped around you. Then there was a warmer side to these touches. The air here felt like it had been dipped in sunlight and was being poured down your lungs. The touches were that of a friend; they were reassuring in a way. They made you feel as if no harm would come to you. It was the feeling of peace all in a touch.

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Smell. Smell is familiar. Smell is something you will always be acquainted with. Every breath was spicy and warm. It went from bitter to sweet straight to tangy like a sour grape mixed with citrus. It smelled like lilacs mixed with the musk of the earth. It was neither pleasant nor unpleasant. If she would be so inclined to go a step further, she might’ve even called it pleasant. Smell helped her identify her surroundings. It gave her peace of mind to wake up to such smells every morning, giving her a bit of the routine she so craved. It was comfort embodied by smell.

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Taste. The tastes here were her favorite. Taste was everything. The taste of companionship she got in the dark. The taste of pain in the light. The taste of peace she got in touch. The taste of comfort she got in smell. The dark and the light aren’t always what they seem. The dark taken to mean evil when all it had ever done was given you friendship. The light taken to me good when all it ever did was bring pain and exposure in the form of loneliness. Touch bringing you feelings of peace, and smell bringing you comfort. Both feelings went hand in hand with peace and comfort found in the arms of a friend in the dark. The light was overrated. Light and dark, good and evil how could both exist and yet be one in the same? Be nonexistent. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

She was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo cliffhanger!!! I plan to update sometime next week. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Until next time
> 
> A Plus Tard!

**Author's Note:**

> And our journey has finally begun. I am so excited. I love a good cliffhanger. Comments are always appreciated and kudos are welcome! I promise not to leave anyone hanging too long. If anyone has any guesses on what the creature is please comment and let me know your guesses. Hint: it's a creature with a great biblical meaning hence the bible scripture ;)  
> A plus tard!


End file.
